Harry Potter and his magic wand
by Loveless Beloved Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke has a deep dark secret. A secret bad enough to put konoha in mass chaos. His boyfriend Naruto found out and it made him hysterical. Sasuke is a harry potter fanatic. Now its Sasukes birthday, what does Naruto have planned. Yaoi NC17, warnings insid


**WARNING,READ THIS:** So you need to know the warnings for this story. First things first, you might no understand a few thing if your not familiar with the books, or the movies. And if you dont understand a reference in here from that series theres going to be a little thing at the end to help you.

There's a lot of kinks, and by that I mean bondage, role-playing, and a small blood fetish thing. None are really extreme, just enough kink so you know is there, but not enough o freak you out. but I'd figure I would warn you ahead of time so it's not my fault if you dont like.

Now there is also the fact of a lot of cussing too. so if your against the F word, the C word for men, the D word, and the GD word, his really is not for you. Now on with he story.

**Summary: **Sasuke has a deep dark secret. A secret bad enough to put konoha in mass chaos. His boyfriend Naruto found out and it made him hysterical. What is this deep dark secret he has? Sasuke. Is. A. Harry Potter. Fanatic. One day, a few days before his 17th birhday, he lets it slip to Naruto he has the hots Draco Malfoy. What is the blond going to do with this info? Tie Sasuke up and become a wet dream come true of course. Will Sasuke be able to survive this heavenly tourture?

**Loveless:** Hey! Looky im called Loveless!

**Naruto:** Dont mind her, she has a scary obsession with Ritsuka.

**Loveless: **Not true! I have a scary obsession, with Soubi, Itachi, Gaara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, The kid form of Orochimaru, L, Near, Mellow, Edward, Alphonse, Shuichi, Eiri, Ryuichi, Hiro, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ron, The Weasly Twins, The voice of snape, Johnny Depp, Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Rupert Grint, and Gackt. See so I just dont have a scary obsession with Ritsuka. I even have a obsession with you.

**Sasuke:** Naruto is mine.

**Loveless:** Yeah I know. But in my next story he might be Itachi's.

**Sasuke: **I'll kill you.

**Loveless: **Yeah? Well then I'll put you in a X over fic as the sex slave of Voldermort and Orochimaru, how you like them apples?

**Sasuke:** ...

**Loveless: **Yeah I thought so. Okay Naruto On with the disclaimer.

**Naruto:** Loveless does not own Harry Potter Me, Sasuke, or any of the people and characters listed above.

**Loveless: **Yep Yep Thats right But I do own Half he merchindise metioned in here and the plot bunny that forced itself into my mind, took control of my body and had me write this smutty fic.

Or maybe he plot bunny owns me.

**Plot Bunny:** Yep

**Naruto: **0.o

**Loveless:** On with the Fic. Happy birhday Sasuke! Oh and their names switch a lot during the smut scene cause I wasnt sure what to call them.

Sasuke uchiha, the brooding, quiet, bad attitude, and beautiful avenger of

Konoha had a very dark, dark, secret. If this secret was known all of Konoha would

be in mass chaos, and no one would look at Sasuke the same way again. This

secret had that much power, and that was why he had never told anyone. The only

person who did know was Naruto his boyfriend, and his knowledge of this

forbidden piece of information was a complete accident, for two years ago, early

on in their relationship the blond had stumbled upon the raven indulging himself in

his secret in a obsession like room for what he hid.

Needles to say, Naruto at first was shocked. Then horrified, and after everything

had set in he was hysterical. Naruto had never laughed so hard in his life! Who

knew his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who acted like a total jackass, who

joined the dark side for three years of his life, was a total Harry Potter Fanatic.

Sasuke had everything to do with Harry Potter. He had pillows, action figures,

bags, school supplies, pens, Lamps, a plaque, Posters, Blankets, clothes, all their

costumes with every little accessory you had ever seen the characters with wands included, the movies in every type of format, VHS, DVD, Blu-Ray, the video

games for every system, and last but not least, the books in hardback,

paperback,CD, tape, in every language they were written and spoke in, all signed

by Jk Rowling and the cast of the movies. Every. Single. One. Oh then he had two

other sets of all those books, one to read, the other to be in perfect condition

without all he autograph writing. To say Sasuke was addicted was the

understatement of a lifetime, and to say the he was mortified when Naruto found

out was the understatement of forever. Sasuke threatened Naruto with no ramen ever again just so he knew his secret would be kept safe.

The blond still made fun of him though about it everyday while they were alone.

Today was No different. They were at the bridge waiting for Team Kakashi to

show for a mission, and so far no one else was there except for him and Sasuke.

"Hey Bastard." Sasuke looked at his boyfriend. "What dead last?" "Shut the hell

up, don't call me that you bastard! Anyway I just realised something. Your like

Harry Potter, and Orochimaru was like Lord Voldy, Cause I swear to god I've read

thoughts books and I'd bet a lifetime of ramen that Voldy had a thing for Harry,

The way he was always hissing in his ear and shit, and not to mention there

seemed to be a lot of sexual innuendos, like: "Bring me the boy, I want the Boy, I

want Harry Potter." Anyway Orochimaru was the same way, everyone knew he

wanted to fuck you into the ground, The way he was always licking his lips around

you, and not o mention the whole: I want your body Sasuke, let me use you body,

crap. Including that fact that you all have a fetish for snakes and almost the exact

same past, I'd say your all a lot a like."

By the time Naruto was finished Sasuke was pissed , for no one ever

insulted Harry Potter, and blurted out his thoughts without even thinking. "Naruto!

Shut the hell up you dead last, none of what you say is true, stop making

something out of nothing! Plus even if that was true, Harry was into Draco, the

way he always watched him and fought with him, they were rivals, and underneath

held great respect for each other, Harry saved Draco from a life of being

something he was no AKA evil, be thought as and blamed for something someone

else did, which means of course being blamed for the fact that his parents were

Death Eater. And if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did have a thing for Harry

Draco would have saved him no matter what!" The blond stared wide-eyed at his

now blushing and angry Boyfriend. and after a minute spoke. "So your telling me,

cause I think your like Harry Potter, if you were him you would want to fuck

Draco?" "Hn" Sasuke looked away, and as Naruto was about to say more the rest

of Team Kakashi arrived."Yo." They then left for the mission, Sasuke thinking the

conversation was forgotten. Little did he know, he was wrong.

_**HaPpYbIrThDaYsAsUkEkUnNaRuToLoVeSyOu! **_

The blond sat with Sasuke and Sai on either side of him at Ichiraku's ramen,

thoughts going through his head, barley picking a his food. Of course this didn't go

unnoticed by Sasuke or Sai, this was very unnatural for the Kitsune. "Naruto you

okay?" Sasuke asked in a bored like tone, and Naruto didn't even acknowledge

him. "Oi dead last you hear me?" Yet again the blond did not notice his boyfriend,

making said boyfriend slightly annoyed, and the annoyance only deepened when

Sai decided to take it into his own hands. Leaning very close to Naruto and placing

is hand on his thigh, Sai whispered whispered into his ear: "Dick less you

alright?" "Hey what the hell!?" Naruto jumped out of his chair his face flushing in

anger and embarrassment, while Sasuke just clenched his fist in anger at the other

being so close to HIS boyfriend. "What? The book I was reading said if one of

your friends looked like they had something on heir mind, you should use physical

contact and closeness to comfort them and have them tell you their problem." "N-

not like that! Damn Sai are you sure your not a closet perv?" Sai just stared at him

blankly, and the blond sighed and sat back down, only to have Sasuke grab his

thigh tightly and squeeze as if saying mine. Naruto shivered in desire but still

wondered back into his thoughts from beforehand.

Sasuke wanted to fuck Draco Malfoy, Naruto knew that much. The blond had always wondered if along with his addiction to Harry Potter, he had a fetish for it

too, it could explain why he stayed with Orochimaru for so long. Now he finally a answer of a sort, and gift idea for Sasuke's birthday coming up that week. The

raven would be seventeen, a legal adult in the wizarding world. Now all he needed was a way to knock Sasuke out. "This is perfect." The kitsune said aloud forming

the plan in hi head. "Whats perfect Pussy boy?" Naruto realised his mistake in talking aloud and quickly covered it up. "The ramen of course, and don't call me

that!" Sasuke gave him a suspicious glare.

_**SaSuKeOwNsNaRuToDoNotToUcHoRyOuWiLlDiE**_

Naruto was acting very weird, thought Sasuke, because first of all he had never seen the blond pick at ramen. EVER. And Sasuke had known Naruto for a

very long time. Then there was the fact that the blond seemed to be lost in thought all the time, and he had been sneaking glances a him, when he thought Sasuke

wasnt looking for the last two days,ever since they had ramen with that pervert Sai at ichiraku's. The kyuubi vessel was hiding something, he knew it, and being the

genius Uchiha that he was he easily figured it out.

It was simple enough to guess, his birthday was tomorrow, so the only explanation

with all the sneakiness had to be. Sasuke shuddered at the thought. A surprise

party. The uchiha despised party's, let alone surprise parties, for they were annoying, loud, unwelcome, people screamed at you for no reason when you

walked through the door, and then expected you to make nice and socialize afterwards. How the fuck did that make sense?

It didn't, and it also didn't make sense for Sasuke to know about this

surprise party and not stop it. So to make sure it was put an end to quickly he laid

upon the bed him and his Naruto shared, eyes closed, hands behind head, as he waited for the blond to get out of the shower. About ten minutes later Naruto

finally came out, and the sight that met his eyes was enough to make Sasuke to go crazy with lust. The kyuubi holder stood there wearing only a towel that was

riding low on his waist, leaving nothing to the imagination, just a endlessness of tan skin that asked to be licked, sucked and bitten all over, and his beautiful sun

filled golden hair hung down heavy with water, dripping down on Naruto' s wonderfully fit body, while he had a smile on his face as he stared at sasuke his

perfect white teeth shining, and his sky blue eyes closed hidden beneath his golden lashes.

Sasuke licked his lips as he eyed his blond boyfriend, and felt himself harden when Naruto blushed under his intense gaze. "Sasuke don't stare at me like

that, its embarrassing." Naruto said as he pouted, the blush still on his cheeks making him look very innocent, almost child like. Sasuke just kept staring, making

Naruto's mouth dry, and licking his lips in a attempt to moisturize them. That That pink little tongue gliding over his dry lips did it for Sasuke, all thoughts about

stopping the surprise party were forgotten, as he jumped and ravished he blond.

_**NeJiTrIeDtOtOuChThEbLoNdBaDmIsTaKeHeHaDnEvErBeEnSoScArEdOfSaSuKe**_

Naruto woke up sore but sated, and felt someone running their fingers through his hair. 'Mornin Sa'ke, happy birthday." Naruto mumbled into the sheets,

purring a little at he feel of the ravens hands. "Morning Naruto." Sasuke said in a husky morning after sex voice, and a small smile, as he sat against the head bored

of their bed with Naruto's head in his lap. Then all of a sudden his appearance changed, and Naruto became weary as he stared the the raven-haired teen who was

still running his fingers through his hair. The relaxed posture and content smile turned into determination and fierceness within such a small moment of time, it

was like the other moment of time from before never happened.

Sasuke fisted the blonds hair tightly enough to be on the verge of pain and lifted his head up slightly then moved his own head down to Naruto's ear. "No

surprise Parties Naruto." Was all he said before he got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving Naruto sitting on the bed in a mix

between shock, anger at the rough treatment, and amusement at what Sasuke thought the surprise was going to be. The shower could be heard turning on. "Party

my ass." Naruto mumbled to himself as he got up. "Like anyone would actually show up to celebrate a bastard like you being born. Well at least he didn't have any

idea for the real surprise Naruto had for him, the blond thought to himself as he

smirked inwardly. It was now time to set his plan in action. He headed for headed for the shower.

_**"BaBbLeBaBbLeBiTcHbItChRaBbLeRaBbLePaRtYpArTySeXsExSeXaNdDoNtFoRgEtThEvIoLeNcE"-mArIlYnMaNsOn:ThIsIsThEnEwShIt**_

The second Sasuke woke up, he was on hyper sensitive alert, for he couldn't see a thing and his wrist were tied above his head, along with his ankles being tied

too, his legs spread wide. The raven tried to break his arm free, he pulled and pulled, cutting his wrist slightly because he had rubbed them raw. Whoever had

captured him was using rough rope that must of been laced with chakra to keep him in place, otherwise he would have easily broken out as soon as he had woken

up. "Damn!" He mumbled to himself. If only he wasnt fucking blind folded with something, It would make it so much easier to fucking escape, he wanted kick this

dudes ass and get back to Naruto who was no doubt worried about him... Naruto! Dammit that was the last thing he remembered, being with Naruto in the shower.

He remembered the blond kissing him, and then nothing. What if the blond was hurt, what if this freak had hurt him, no killed him! Sasuke exhaled lightly worry

for his boyfriend taking over. He had to get out of here!

There was the noise of a door opening and someone walking in. Sasuke tensed instantly, as he listened to the person move, and was able to calculate some

things about this person. Judging by the weight of his footsteps this person was small, kind of like a petite woman, and when he listened really carefully, Sasuke

could make out the sound of fabric running against the floor, meaning this person was wearing something like a cloak, which instantly made his mind think of the

Akatsuki. Yet the Akatsuki was destroyed, Sasuke had seen personally to that so it couldn't be them. then who was it? the person walked around the spot Sasuke laid,

maybe about three feet away, considering the vibrations of his steps, and as he figured these small details out, the raven also made a floor plan in his mind by

following the sounds of where this person walked.

There was the sound of a window being opened, and Sasuke instantly felt cold air

hit his... Body! Holy mother of fuck I'm naked! Sasuke screamed in his head. what the hell was this freak going to do to him? "Whats wrong, why so tense mate?"

That voice! That was fucking Naruto's voice! Even in the crappy British accent he could ell, and Sasuke felt anger rise in him, feeling slightly betrayed. "Cut the

crap, what the hell are you doing Naruto!?" His voice was seething mad. "What has someone used the confundus charm on you? I'm Draco, love." What the hell?

Then it hit him. Naruto decided to do something kinky. Sasuke felt like grinning, but of course he didn't. "So then Draco love, why am I tied up, and why am I

blindfolded? You know Uchiha's aren't submissive."

There was a low chuckle. " what has someone used the obliviate charm on you also, make you forget who you are or something Love? I really don't know

who these people are your talking about. Who the hell is that Naru-whatever person, and why are you calling yourself Uchi-something?" There was a sigh. "I'm

Draco, I'm a Malfoy, and I like good things, But my boyfriend Harry Potter not remembering me or who he is, how is that good?" This time the blond giggled. "I

just happen to like seeing the Obscuro and incarcerous charm placed over you. Seeing the boy-who-lived tied up and blindfolded, it is Exciting." Came the hiss.

Sasuke bit back a groan a the sultry voice.

"Why are you doing this Draco, not that I'm complaining." A tip pf a stick like object was ran down his chest to his bellybutton, making him shiver in desire.

"No reason. I was just in the mood." At this the object, which Sasuke now figured was most likely a wand, dipped inside his bellybutton and swirled around, which

resulted in him arching his body as much as he could. "To play." The wand slid to his inner thigh very close to his hardening cock. "Harry Potter and his Magic

Wand." Sasuke moaned loudly as the wand was hit against his dick. "O-oh God!" It all felt so good, and the fact that he was blindfolded just made him feel

everything more.

Yet he wanted to see, he wanted to see what 'Draco' did to him, what he himself looked like as he made Harry moan. "Draco love let me see." A hand

rubbed against his cheek. "Harry, I don't know If I should, It's Bloody Brilliant watching you so vulnerable right now." "Draco so help me god, if you

don't let me see I swear I'll use the Crutiatus curse on you." "Fine" There was a slight pout in his voice. "Here let me get your glasses first so you can see better."

A minute later his blind fold was gone and he had the official Harry Potter Glasses on. He gasped at what he saw. He was in his little obsession room, the only light

coming from the open window, which a full moon shined through surrounding the bed upon which he laid. Right now he felt like the submissive one in the

relationship, especially with the whole romantic setting just for him.

"Haaaaarrrrrryyyyyy." Came the drawn out name from his boyfriend. He turned his head to face his other and that's when he noticed what he was wearing.

Naruto, or Draco as he was now, was wearing the Slytherin robe open wide, no white dress shirt that was known to go underneath, but here were black slacks, the

Hogwarts required green and silver tie hung loose around his neck, and his hair was slicked back enough so it wasnt sticking out everywhere, while some long

tendrils of hair arched around his face and hung down on the side of his eyes. He was absolutely breathtaking in Sasuke's opinion. Draco walked around him and

stood at the foot of the bed looking down at him smirking, with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Love, lets play a game." He crawled onto the bed and sat between

his spread legs. "I want to know." He put his hand on Harry's thigh and slowly rubbed up and down. "How well you know." He stopped moved his hand up and

cupped Harry's balls squeezing slightly. "me." He then squeezed hard earning a hard drawn out groan. "ooooohhhh g-god!" As he fondled Harry's balls, Draco

continued talking. " I'm going to ask you a series of questions, involving me and maybe a little bit of slytherin." He leaned his head towards Harry's crotch, and

using his free hand, he grabbed his leaking cock, bringing it towards his lips his little pink tongue darted out and tentatively licked he tip.

Sasuke groaned more and arched his body up, wanting, no needing, to feel his dick in that heavenly moist heat commonly known as Naruto's mouth. "no, no, no."

Draco sat up and waved his index finger, like a mother would when scolding a child. "You don't get that unless you answer a question right, that's what this game

is all about." He then put his hands behind his back and looked at harry. "If you answer every question right, you'll get the ultimate prize." He picked up the wand

he had sat next to him on the bed and then took a small jar out of his pockets, he then proceeded to rub the contents of the jar onto the wand. "I promise it'll be very

enjoyable." With that said he got up and removed his pants. There was nothing

underneath. Harry was now fully able to see Draco's fully erect cock standing up

in all its glory. The sight of him nothing but the slytherin robe and tie drove him wild and lust crazy. Oh how he wanted to bury himself in that tight heat!

Draco sat back down, laid his wand next to him, and then leaned over his body, just to attack his nipples, while one of his hands grabbed Harry's dick and

stared wanking. The raven let out a throaty growl of need, as he felt that pink tongue swirl around his nipples, and his mouth in general suck and bite. He

moaned and growled in pleasure never needing release more then he did now. All of the sudden it stopped the sucking the biting the wanking, it was all gone, and

there sat Draco, his hands behind his head smirking. Harry glared in annoyance. "Nope, no more no till you answer my question." He glared even harder then

before. Damn it he wanted to fuck him. Now! He pulled at the rope to see if he could get loose, but to his disappointment, Naruto was still forcing Chakra through

the rope. the blond saw what he was doing but ignored it and instead asked his question. "What does my name mean?" to make it harder to concentrate he grabbed

the ravens dick once again and started wanking.

"F-fuck. Draco is latin for- Oh damn!" Sasuke lifted his hips at a very hard

tug, trying as hard as he could to remember the question at hand. "Latin for what

love?" "Dragon! O-oh god!" "What about my last name dear?" Harry was panting hard by now, and Draco wasnt much better. "F-french f-for bad faith." His body

was slick with sweat, and he didn't know how much longer he could take this. 'Now all together that means?" "Oooohhh! D-dragon of b-bad faith!" "Very good love, now onto level two." He now leaned his mouth towards Harry's cock, licking

the tip and first, then licking down the entire length before he swallowed it in his mouth, making the raven buck his hips like mad and forcing Draco to hold him

down. "Draco, o-oh,more, m-more dammit." Draco smirked around his cock, then proceeded to move his mouth away. "Goddamn you, no!" "time for the second

question. Whens my birthday" "JUNE 5TH 1980! DAMMIT! I. WANT. MORE." Draco ignored his little tantrum. "Correct." He then leaned down and engulfed his

ball sack into his mouth. The ravens eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. But that pleasure was short lived, for after a

moment of fondling with his mouth, Draco stopped and came up for some air. Sasuke actually felt like whimpering, and Naruto noticing this decided to take pity. It was

his birthday after all. "I figure two questions is enough, you got them both right, you get the ultimate prize, even better the the Felix Felicis potion you cheated me

out of in sixth year." Before Sasuke could respond, Draco leaned over his body, and placed his lips on Harry's in a hungry kiss. They fought for dominance, But

harry quickly won. No matter what he always dominated the kiss. lips on lips, Draco's tongue coaxing Harry's tongue into raping his mouth, hands running up

and down the side of the raven, and two hard leaking cocks. All in all this was one hot kiss. It was also a kiss that ended too soon. Sasuke moaned in displeasure at

the ended kiss, but soon he was happy again when Naruto started attacking his neck leaving a trail of love bites. Once satisfied with his work he sat up and

straddled Sasuke's waist. "Now its time for your prize, but first I have to make my arsehole ready." With that he picked up the discarded wand, slightly crouched over

Harry's body, and put the tip of the wand at his entrance, then said in a moaning voice, like a wanton whore: "lubrificação" He the pushed the wand in stretching

his tight whole. In and out, in and out. Slowly at first then faster he went, panting and sweating moaning like a slut, head thrown back eyes closed, and pretty soon

all he was pretty much doing was fucking himself on the piece of lubricated wood. Harry watched transfixed with the blond. He had never seen anything so alluring

and enticing before in his life, this was a moment in he would never forget. then it happened. The blonds pants started getting shallower, and his movements

more erratic. It didn't take a genius to know he was about to cum.

Sasuke started thrashing wildly around, for he couldn't take it. He wanted to be

inside the blond when he came, not that wand. Oh god, he was fucking jealous of a piece of wood. He kept twisting and he thrashing, and to his surprise he was able

to break free. Naruto lost in passion, didn't remember to keep focusing Chakra

through the rope. This made the raven very happy. He sat up pulled the offending piece of wood out of his love, and quickly replaced it with his cock. "Ohhhhh

goooooood, More!" Draco moaned, and Harry just growled in response. Draco looked so good in that robe while his cock was in him. He lifted the blond up to

the very tip of his dick, and then forced him back down. Hard. "F-fuck! so goooooood, s-so good Harry." Sasuke didn't like that. He didn't want Naruto to call

out some other mans name when he came, even if they were role-playing.

"Sasuke." He lifted him back up and dropped him down on his cock again. "Its Sasuke. No one else." "Yeesssss!" Came the throaty hiss.

"Good." Sasuke then wrapped one arm around the blonds waist leaving his other by his side, as he started to fuck the blond into oblivion, all the while

attacking his neck. Somewhere in the haze passion, Naruto realised Sasuke's wrist was raw and bleeding, so he picked it up with his left arm leaving he right around

the ravens neck, then proceeded to bring the wrist to his mouth, and happily began to lap and and suck at the blood, which resulted in the the raven being turned on

more. He sped up his thrusting, almost like a wild animal, and hit Naruto's prostate dead on. "Sasu. Oh fuck, f-fuck me more, harder, f-faster." He pushed Naruto on

his back, put his legs over his shoulders and did as asked. "Of c-course my Little Slytherin slut. You just l-love this don't you. You love feeling my hard cock up

your ass don't you my cute little whore." "Yeeeeeesssssss!" He sped up even more if possible. "Good. No one else. Only my cock g-got that. Anyone else who

touches you will die!" and with that said he thrusted harder, hitting the prostate dead on again, they both came hard. Naruto all over his chest and Sasuke still in his ass.

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!" they screamed in perfect symmetry. and once he was done milking himself in that tight whole he landed softly on top of his lover, his flaccid

cock still inside him.

"Happy birthday Sasu." Naruto mumbled sleepily. "Thanks... How did you do it." "Been planning for awhile, tricked Sakura into giving me a strong sleeping

pill, and I slipped it to you when we were kissing in the shower. Knew you'd never spect me. Hoped you liked your gift, you possessive bastard... love ya." With that

he fell asleep. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, took his robe and tie off, and got them

both comfortable under the sheets, before answering the sleeping blond. "Loved it Naru, and I love you too." He then too fell asleep.

_**OmGwAsThAtHooRwHaTiShOuLdBeAsHmEdOfMySeLfFoRwRiTiNgThAtBuTiMnOt **_

The next morning Sasuke woke with a smile on his face. That had to be the best sex he had ever had! Now he had a whole bunch of idea's he wanted to try

out, it looked like Naruto had brought out his inner perv with last nights present. There was a stir next to him, and Sasuke was greeted with the opening of beautiful

blue eyes. "Mornin sasuke." Naruto yawned. "You are now a full fledged wizard able to magic outside of Hogwarts." He said once done yawning. and then as a

afterthought. "I should buy you a pocket watch." Sasuke smirked. "You know Naru last nights gift gave me a LOT of idea's, way better then a pocket watch ."

Naruto got nervous at the glint in his eye. "L-like what?" He was afraid of the answer. Sasuke looked him up and down, smirked to himself some more, and said.

"You. As Draco. in Dress. Getting fucked against the wall. maybe cat ears." A loud What followed by a perv could be heard throughout all of Konoha. Needless

to say Naruto staid away from walls, women's clothing, and anything cat related for awhile. Not that Sasuke didn't eventually get way.

**Loveless**: Wow. 0.o My plot bunny has a perverted mind. reads smut again 0/0 Yep very peverted.

**Naruto**:... Im so not like that belive it!

**Sasuke:** Yeah you are, you just dont notice cause your too sexed up.

**plot Bunny:** I should totally own Naruto, that show would be more famous then it is now.

**Loveless: **No you shouldnt cause then I wouldnt be able to watch it, my dad would freak.

**Sasuke: **Dont act all innocent, its not like you dont read all that smutty yaoi manga on mangafox, or watch any yaoi anime you can get your hands on, mature or not.

**Loveless:**Shutup! Thats a secret. clears throat Anyway That was kinda a birthday fic for three people. Sasuke of course, Harry potter cause its on the 31st and me. My b-day was three days ago. WOO!

**Sasuke: **She's happy cause she got a new electric guitar, along with a gift basket of: Japanese candy, Japanese soda, Japanese chips, pocky, yam yam, Hello panda, ramen, and last but not least, a black ramen bowel with ramen written in orange on he side, and a orange inside, along with a orange japanese spoon, and black chopsticks.

**Loveless: **My stepmom got it for me cause of my obsession with Naruto, she knows how I like everything to be orange... Well not everything, I dont want to be colorblind.

**Naruto:**Hey! Thats orange does not make you colorblind... And I want that bowl. Sasuke please buy me that bowl.

**Sasuke:**No

**Naruto:** Fine no sex

**Sasuke:** Grabs Naruto takes him ino another room, and teaches him never to say that again.

**Loveless:** () Wow that a lot of moaning... anyway yeah I know, not the angst that I usually write, but since the plot bunny took over my mind, I ad o write it. Okay Review, cause Im a review whore, and if you have any quesions ask me. Now the harry potter spells are next.

**Obscuro: **Causes a blindfold to appear over the victim's eyes, obstructing their view of their surroundings.

**Incarcerous****:** Ties someone or something up with ropes.

**confundus:** Causes the victim to become confused and befuddled.

**Obliviate**:Used to hide a memory of a particular event. But I decided to use it as reference to frgeting ones name.

**Felix Felicis****:** Basically a good luck potion. You learn about it in the sixth book.

**lubrificação:** Portuguese for Lubrication. I couldnt think of the latin word for this so instead I used Portugese. Whatever.

**The pocket watch:** You learn in the seventh book that its traditional for the parent to give their son a pocket watch on their 17th birthday. Since Naruto is really the only family Sasuke has, he figures he should get him one.


End file.
